


Our Female Halves

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena and Cecilia - Sebastian and Ciel's female counterparts - have somehow made their way into their male halves' reality. The only thing they seem to know is that a strange hooded figure brought them here, and that the figure claims that he or she will return them when he or she deems appropriate...</p>
<p>But why are Serena and Cecilia acting like they're hiding something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was filled with silence. One of the males, on his bed, still in his nightshirt, his mismatched eyes narrowed in suspicion as his marked eye glowed dangerously as he glared at the three unfamiliar people in his room. The other male was standing protectively next to the first male, his red eyes also narrowed, as he waited for his master to give the orders to dispose of the strangers.

Then the first female. She was on the ground, sitting up, leaning back on her hands as she stared, wide-eyed at the two men. Her hair was a bluish black, and in long pigtails. Actually, she was the mirror image of the master, except for the fact that, obviously, she was a girl. She's wearing a pink dress that was accented with black frills on the collar and hem. Her right eye was covered by an eyepatch.

The second female. She was kneeling on the ground protectively, hovering over the younger woman as if ready to strike if anyone dared hurt her. She was the mirror image of the butler, minus the obvious difference in their gender. Her hair hung to her shoulders, her long bangs held back by a few hairpins. She was wearing a black shirt under a black vest, black pants, black shoes and white gloves.

And then, the last person... It was impossible to tell their gender. They wore a robe, which covered their body and head completely. However none of the others in the room paid attention to them, as they were too focused on glaring at each other.

Then, the robed one spoke, their voice distorted and genderless.

"Now, then. Would anyone like to introduce themselves?"

The attention focused on the robed person, and everyone else came to a silent agreement that whoever this was, they were most certainly behind this... Phenomenon.

"Sure. You first" the younger woman snapped, her visible blue eye narrowing menacingly.

"Ah... No thank you... I am content to simply watch" the distorted voice came again, and everyone just glared harder.

Finally, the robed person gave a sigh.

"Very well. I'll introduce you"

The person kneeled down and placed their gloved hands on the elder woman's shoulders - an action that was met with a glare.

"This is Serena Michaelis. Sebastian, she is your female half"

Before anyone could respond to that ridiculous notion, the person pointed at the younger girl.

"And that is Cecilia Phantomhive. Ciel, she is your female half"

And with that, the person stood straight. Though no one could see their mouth, everyone sensed that they were smirking.

Slowly, the males turned their cautious gazes to their supposed 'opposites', and the women did the same.

After a few more tense moments, Cecilia spoke.

"Why did you bring us here? And for that matter, who are you?"

Though the question was obviously directed at the robed person, her eyes - or rather, her visible eye - stayed on Ciel.

The person took a few moments to answer.

"I brought you here for a purpose. It is a purpose I will not share, but it will become obvious in time. And my identity... That shall remain a mystery"

Eyes narrowed, Cecilia turned her head rapidly to shout at the robed person, but her words died on her tongue as she noticed that they had disappeared.

Awkward silence filled the room, though it was no longer a hostile, threatening silence. Rather, it was the silence of those who don't know what to say in this situation.

Sebastian was the first to speak.

"I must dress my young master. If you and your mistress would be so kind as to wait outside the door, we can speak afterwards"

Serena nodded. She stood, and offered a hand to Cecilia, who took it as she stood. They slowly walked out of the room. Once the door closed behind them, Sebastian slowly turned to face his young master. He searched the boy's face for some hint as to what he thought of the women being there.

Ciel stared at the door blankly, before turning his confused gaze back to his butler. Neither knew how the girls had managed to get here, how the robed figure had any sort of hand in it... In fact they were both half sure that they were dreaming.

With that, Sebastian began to dress Ciel.

"You'll have to cancel my appointments" Ciel said. It was something the butler knew, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

"So, did you get the same sense I did?" Cecilia asked her servant. Serena glanced over, hesitant to answer. She knew what her young mistress meant.

"Yes" she finally said, looking at the door as soon as the word passed her lips. Cecilia did the same.

Though the mistress would not admit it, she was a bit hurt. This version of her faithful servant - of her faithful  _lover_ \- had, somehow, not admitted his attraction to his master. Hell, she didn't even know if he'd figured out his emotions.

Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand on her chin and she tilted her head to face Serena, those ruby red eyes holding nothing but concern for her mistress.

"You know that _my_ feelings are true, don't you?"

Cecilia felt herself smile.

"Of course"

Serena's mouth quirked into a sweet, loving smile. She started to lean down, intent on a kiss...

But the door opened, and the two females sprung apart. Their male counterparts didn't seem to notice anything odd. Ciel, now dressed properly, including his eyepatch over his marked eye, allowed Sebastian to lead the way downstairs for breakfast.

The two women glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, both thinking the same thing as their eyes met.

_We need to hook these two up._


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel and Cecilia sat at the dining room table, drenched in an awkward silence as they waited for Serena and Sebastian to come back with their food.

Suddenly, Ciel spoke.

"My fiancée, Elizabeth, will be here today. I will assume that you have your own version of her in your... Realm... So I suppose that you know how stubborn she is. She won't be taking any cancellations and will show up no matter what I say"

Cecilia looked at her alternate in confusion.

"Well, yes, I do have my own version. His name is Elwin. But I don't think I understand. I broke off our engagement - Did you not do the same?"

It was when Ciel looked at her in confusion that she remembered that she'd only been able to break off the engagement when she and Serena told him of their relationship. Of course Ciel hadn't managed to do the same.

"You stopped your wedding?"

"Yes, I did" she said nervously. She hoped that he wouldn't press for details.

He just stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Would you mind telling me how? It seems silly, but I only see her as my sister"

Cecilia thought fast, knowing that if she was sneaky enough, she could plant the idea of a romance between them into Ciel and Sebastian's minds.

"I think it would be better if I were to take care of it. It took me weeks to think of a good reason, and an even longer amount of time trying to figure out how to word it"

Ciel looked at her cautiously.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Ciel, if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?" Cecilia asked jokingly. Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Oh, and, let's not tell Serena and Sebastian about this. It'll be our little secret" Cecilia suggested, throwing Ciel off for a moment.

"Um... Okay..."

It was then that the two servants came in with their food, stopping Ciel from asking exactly _what_ she was going to do to stop the engagement. And he had to admit...

He was a bit scared.

* * *

As soon as they finished eating, Cecilia said that she was going to go meet the other servants.

"Shall I accompany you, my lady?" Serena asked politely.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sure that meeting a new version of their master will be enough cause for them to screw up their jobs. You can meet them later. Sebastian, I'm sure, will be more than happy to introduce you" Cecilia said calmly. Serena nodded and started to help Sebastian tidy up. Before Ciel could offer to introduce her, Cecilia left to search for the servants.

Luckily for her, she found them all in one place. Though she wasn't sure what the gardener was doing in the kitchen, the maid was putting away dishes while the chef was attempting to prepare the dinner for tonight.

When they all looked up to see who had come in, their jaws all went slack.

"Y-young master?!" the gardener shrieked. Cecilia sighed.

"In a way, I suppose, yes. I am an alternate, female version of your master. I don't know why or how I've come to this realm - Though I suspect a certain robed figure has something to do with it"

The servants stared at her suspiciously.

"Prove it" the chef said. Cecilia raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to prove that I'm female?"

She watched as realization dawned on their faces and they all rapidly shook their heads. She sighed in exasperation.

"In any case, what are your names?"

They all frantically introduced themselves. The chef, Bard. The gardener, Finny. The maid, Mey-Rin.

"Now, then, I'd like to make a proposition for you lot" Cecilia said, crossing her arms.

The servants nodded their heads, ready to help their new mistress.

"Tonight, when Elizabeth is here, I need you to delay Sebastian and Serena by at least five minutes when they go to serve the dinner. I have something I'll need to discuss with Elizabeth and Ciel, and I'd rather not them be in the room when it's brought up"

The servants all looked at each other, concerned.

"What is it that you're going to discuss?" Finny asked.

"None of your concern. Will you do it or not?" Cecilia snapped. They all flinched.

"Yeah..." Bard muttered.

"Okay..." Finny squeaked.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Mey-Rin stuttered.

"Good"

With that, Cecilia turned and exited the kitchen, smiling a bit to herself. As long as those servants were able to distract Serena and Sebastian for at least five minutes, her plan would go perfectly.


End file.
